halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Halo 4
I don't know if everybody has heard about Halo 4 or seen the trailer for it, but here it is. Looks pretty effing awesome and I sure as hell am ecstatic about it. However, when viewing it, you'll see a large graphical overhaul from Halo 3. And it isn't the subtle type of makeover as seen from Halo 2 to Halo 3. I, personally am a little angry that the Mark VI armour has been so heavily modified, but regardless, it still looks freakin' amazing. What do you guys think? Edit: I also have a link to the trailer and vidoc of Halo: Anniversary, a remake of Halo: Combat Evolved. ---- The visual quality of the Halo 4 video may not indicate anything about the game engine's quality. It depends on if it was done in the game's engine (like Halo 3 cutscenes) or pre-rendered CGI sequences (Halo Wars for example). So, what we're seeing may not be indicative of the actual game. :Agreed. =) We shall see. But Halo 4 will surely be ground breaking and will change the course of Halo Fanon in the future. But we have a year to prepare. Also, I am already intriuged with the possible storylines the trailer presents and the short description provided. "What Ancient Evil?" "What is John's Destiny?" "What of the UNSC and Sanghelli?" I can't wait to hear further details on the pending storyline. :This is going to be effing awesome the next few monthes. No doubt there will be more trailers later on... XD I personally thought the new Mark VI looked okay not great. I really can't say anything else because I don't know anything however I am exited about the Halo 4 reveal at PAX. Did anyone else notice that the pistol shot an explosive round and The Chief appeared to put a silencer on at the end? Maybe weapon variations in this title?--TehSpartan 10:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Possibly. It's just speculation though. ;) I think the trailer didn't look too bad, the graphics were good, but seeing as this was only a teaser, they've probably vamped the graphics up a bit. We've got over a year to speculate what the hell is going on. One thing that bothered me, though, was the Chief's armour. It looked very different from Halo 3, and where the hell did he get a jetpack? did he have it all along but never bothered to use it, or did he grab one before going into cryosleep? :Nah. Presumably, he would have some built in jet pack, which would bring up the question of "What the hell didn't he use it before?!" =P Well, it looks pretty good so far, even if it was just a teaser trailer. The CE Remake looks amazing too, I can't wait for that to come out. -Brodie-001 :My head exploded, man. I swear it did... XD trailer - what did that tell us? On Earth, slightly modified armour (which people complained about then too, or asserted was Mark VII, I might add) and Brutes as the enemy, with something in the distance. It didn't really convey much of the game's eventual content or style, but it was representative. All the trailer tells me is that the armour gets a slight redesign, there's a new handgun, the Forward Unto Dawn is getting drawn towards a huge artificial planetoid (nothing new), and that's it. It doesn't tell us anything about who we're going to fight, how, or why. It doesn't tell us much beyond the fact that John is in trouble. I don't think the new armour is bad, but I preferred the sleekness of the Halo 2/3 Mark VI. It looked very elegant. The Mark V pulled off a chunky skunkworks aesthetic, bulky and badass. The Mark VI was smooth, refined, and screamed improvement in the way it should have. The new one is a bit too blocky. I'll see. It may grow on me.}} :Agreed. I am 100% positive we are going to learn a lot more about the forerunners and about the precursors. This is going to be an epic installment to the franchise. The fact that it is going to be a whole new trilogy literally nearly made my head explode. It was just too much awesomeness to handle! =P I have the Alternate Template. :] But I presume that I will be adding the storyline into the Expanded Universe of TSC. All I'm interested about is about what happens to everyone and John predicament. Who knows, maybe something during John's disappearance. The whole galaxy could be changed when he returns. Or somehow, somehow, the Forerunners return, like come from hibernation or from another galaxy. The possibilities are endless. Holiday 2012 is far away anyway. Pikapi Sig|text=Thanks 118, that was exactly what I had thought. Honestly, I don't that 343 can do much wrong if they put their mind to things, it's probably Microsoft that's going to massacre the standards set by Bungie in terms of gameplay. Especially multiplayer. As for Combat Evolved, they really should have updated the game's mechanics to almost reach the standards set by Reach. In my opinion, games will come and go, but Reach and 3'' are multi-generational. When their servers shut down, I raise a gun to my head. ::When Halo 3's servers shut down, I'm going to do like people do for Halo 2 and keep playing past the deadline so I get free stuff if I make it long enough :D --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 00:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I have little faith in 343 industries after their previous failed attempts; if Halo 4 - that is, the game itself - manages to "wow" me, I might reconsider investing some green notes.― ReaperWiki 00:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Just saw the trailer and interviews yesterday and today, respectively. To be honest, I feel mixed. Ancient evil? Flood is not ancient enough? Some franchise needs to be expanded, some do not. As per SPARTAN-118, hopefully they don't introduce a silly plot like Bionic Commando... *spoiler* his wife is his robotic arm!! *spoiler* — subtank (7alk) 11:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree. His wife is his robot arm? Man, that is soooo screwed up. O.O Hello everyone! I'm sure all of us on Halo Fanon have now heard of the upcoming titles Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary and Halo 4. Please note that Halo: Anniversary will not include new content such as weapons, vehicles and characters. As Frankie said on the exclusive Halo Waypoint doc, it's simply a re-skin of the original game (Yes, it will keep that crappy animation where enemies fly and spin in their landing); however the only new content the game will be bringing are the Terminals. According to videogamer.com, [http://www.videogamer.com/news/halo_ce_anniversary_to_feature_halo_4_secrets.html the Terminals will tell the history of the Halo ring and give secrets on the upcoming Halo 4]. As for Halo 4, as per other users who commented on TGC's forum, we will see a lot of NCF material, alternate universe and contradiction templates by holidays 2012. There are already contradictions from the trailer as the all-knowing Vadam Legacies book that includes the remade Eridanus II planet as the Legendary planet. Cheers and good luck with this awesome upcoming juggernaut! EDIT: Also note Halo Legends Origins story. At the end of Origins, Cortana has finally accepted her rampancy and the Chief still hasn't woken up. I have a feeling that there might be some insanity and betrayal in the upcoming Halo 4 game. This contradicts any Cortana content post-2552, thank you. :Er, I think you mean The Forerunners Chronicles, not Vadam Legacies. And yeah, I had always imagined Cortana's rampancy turning her against the Chief. It'd be nice too see it in the upcoming games. But I swear to god, if 343i makes up some stupid way for her to be saved as their idea of a happy ending, I'll have given up on them for good. We already have a thread on Halo 4, could you not have brought this up there? :I couldn't be bothered posting on TGC's forum. I made it more simple by merging the comments into one post. ;) ::You couldn't be bothered to post in an existing forum, but you could be bothered to create an entirely new thread? We had a thread started on an almost identical topic just yesterday, so the creation of a second is entirely redundant. Oh, and it's not TGC's thread; they're not like blogs, they're community things. Just in case that's why you didn't want to post there :/ :::I'd rather have people read a thread than a comment. Its gonna be epic! And Beyond